An Unexpected Journey Through Time and Space
by kbenny23
Summary: When the Doctor asks Rose where it is they're going this time, they run into a hobbit. A hobbit who has never ventured out of the shire... that is in till the Doctor finds out about the dragon.
1. Chapter 1

**An Unexpected Journey Through Time and Space**

_ROSE'S P.O.V._

It all started with a simple sound. Only, it wasn't really a simple sound it was the sound of the tardis. A sound that signified all of time and space. Not everyone knew that sound, only a select few and I just happened to be one of those lucky enough. I came running out the front door but gathered myself before slowly, calmly opening the doors to the beautiful blue box that had an even more beautiful man hidden inside.

"Where to"

"Im just don't think I have decided yet," he said trying to be cool even though I could see right through his act. " Past or future?"

" Well we went back to see Poe last time so lets go to the future."

" Pick a number one through ten."

" 9"

" 2907 it is then."

_BILBO BAGGIN'S P.O.V._

I thought I was the only one enjoying my smoke rings in till a voice ran through my ears.

" Very impressive" I jumped up at the startling voice. Not only had I never heard such a accent but I had never seen man venture through these parts. And there wasn't just one.

" Well hello there..." the man said again raising a pair of glasses to his eyes and studying me like a rat under a microscope. He declared him self as the doctor and the woman with him was a girl named rose

" Doctor? Doctor of what? I am in no need of a doctor. What are you doing in the Shire of all places?"

" Well I am just not sure yet. Danger has a way of finding us." he looked to Rose and they laughed... but I was finding this to be less than funny. My family was well respected and we didn't get into mischief like this so I thought quick.

" Im sorry," I said ready to bolt on this conversation. "I must go put the breakfast on, good morning." but as I tured to leave I was yet again interrupted but not by the sound of the doctors voice instead of an all to familiar one. The one of Smaug. The one of the fire breathing dragon that threatened our city everyday from just being there. In fear of waking the dragon almost all of the communities moved south and all that stood between us know was a series of mountain=s and a few giant and org packs that stayed behind.

" Looks like it found us already" Rose said with a little bit too much enthusiasm. What did I just get into...


	2. Chapter 2

BILBO'S P.O.V.

The next day i woke up and almost forgot about the mysterious couple, that is intill i went to dust off the mantle and i found a note which read,

_''Left early, will stop at the blue fields for snack.. meet us there''_

I still to this day do not remeber gathering my stuff or running out of the house to join Rose and the Doctor. I just suddenly found myself moving my feet at a most rapid pace as if i were running from something or to something. Although i have yet to find what.

Once I got to the field i noticed not only the couple, but a large blue box which read Police Telephone Box. I had never heard of a police or a telephone., not to mention one inside of a box so i walked up to it and opened the door. Im not sure what i was expecting to find but i definanly wasnt planning on opening a door that lead to another universe. I walked around the outside of the box making sure this wasnt an illusion. I thought of wizardry but the wizard i knew only lit off fireworks for the shire children. This really was BIGGER ON THE INSIDE.

" Took you long enough lets get moving ." stated the doctor. Who was this man? should i be scared?

"but its..." Rose cut me off before i could even finish my thought.

"bigger on the inside we know." she finished " Now get in i want to make it back for Christmas."

" What? Christmas?Telephone?Police? Who are you and i am certainly not getting in intill you tell me."

"Whats your name?" asked the doctor

" Whats yours?" i repeated back.

" i already told you im the doctor and this is my friend Rose." I knew that i should be running away but i didnt and i dont know why.

" No your real name. Your name isnt just doctor...And why do you want me to come anyways?''

'' My name is Doctor, i am a time lord, and this is my friend Rose she ia a human, and we want you beacuse you are special. We have been doing some research since when we meet and we have found that Hobbits are the best at being sneaky and that is exactly what we need if we want to help this dragon and the communities. YOu little hobbit are the one. Dont question it you just are... and thats why tardis brought us to you when we landed.

ROSE'S P.O.V.


End file.
